The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Dragon
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder return to Warfang after defeating Malefor. However they find new challenges that they must face and there are rumors of a traitor amonst the dragons. Who is this dragon and is he working for Malefor? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Dragon Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the other characters I only own my OC's except for Apollonir which belongs to Lumino Drago**

The chronicler turned his attention from the book he was reading towards the new comer. "Be welcomed friend, I have long been expecting you, A new age is beginning. With each new age a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." said the Chronicler as Ignitus entered.

"And what of Spyro is he..?" asked Ignitus

"Hmm that is the question isn't it." The chronicler replied closing the book in front of him and summoning another from the shelf nearby. "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." A blinding light emitted from the chronicler as the ancient dragon vanished, the light then enveloped Ignitus as his scaled turned a sky blue color and all the equipment that the old chronicler had worn fitted itself on Ignitus as though it was made for him.

"Well young dragon… where might you be?" Ignitus chuckled gazing at the open book that floated in front of him. It showed Spyro and Cynder flying over the lush green fields of Avalar enjoying the morning air. "It's too bad he will not be able to enjoy the air much longer. The city needs a king and now that I have passed away you will have no choice but to take my place."

"Which is why you are to return to the world of the living Ignitus" said a voice. Ignitus turned and saw that it belonged to a dragon with bright red scales. His horns were curled like a rams and he had bat wings protruding out of his back as well as a large yellow fire ball on the tip of his tail. "The people need a king now that the war is over. And it is time that you take my place Ignitus."

"Father I know what it is you want from me, but I am no king. I am a coward, I ran from my destiny years ago when I should have stayed and fought to the very end." Ignitus said sadly.

"You're wrong Ignitus. There was nothing you could have done; it is the reason why I had you become the fire guardian so that one day you might be able to take my place. That time is now and it is also time for your son…my grandson to take his rightful place in this world." The red dragon said. "I only regret that I will never get to see him in person."

"You never know dad, one day you might be able to meet him if you move to library of time to Warfang." Ignitus suggested.

(Deep within the confides of hell)

"My plan has been ruined! Curse that purple whelping I would have succeeded if he and his little girlfriend had not intervened. And now I have also lost my ultimate tool of destruction." roared Malefor

The apes around him began to tremble at the sight of their master's wrath and took several steps back. Malefor roared again and released a blast of dark energy that caused several stones to explode and sent debris flying everywhere.

"Master if you would, send me back and I will deal with the purple whelp." said Gaul

"Ha, you wish Gaul you had your chance and your failed me just like the rest of your pathetic armies. And It is because of your inability to kill the purple dragon that my plans failed and so you have lost your chance to return, besides I plan on finding someone who exists on the other side to help me, someone I can easily mold to my liking and will do my every bidding like Cynder when she was one of us." said Malefor

"But would it not be easier to just send someone over to the other side and carry out your plan? Gaul asked

"THINK GAUL THINK. USE THAT STUPID BRAIN OF YOURS! IF I SENT SOMEONE BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING THE RESISTANCE WOULD IMMEDIATELY DETECT THE DARK ENERGY AND COME TO INVESTIGATE AND THEN MY PLAN WOULD BE RUINED ONCE AGAIN!" cried Malefor, "No we must use someone in the world of the living to carry out my plan so when they do figure out until it is too late."

"And what should we do until then my lord?" asked one of the apes

"For now nothing because your leader has set my plans back, thankfully however the resistance has been weakened considerably and now with my supposed defeat they will fall into a false sense of security which will be the perfect time to strike at them." Malefor said with a sickening grin. "Now take this fool out of my site and make sure that I can hear his screams from here. If I can't hear him then he is not suffering enough."

(Spyro's P.O.V)

"Spyro look Warfang dead ahead" Cynder shouted over their loud wing beats. Up ahead was a large city with large white wall that was built to be strong in defense. As they flew in further they began to hear a loud uproar that grew louder and louder until it finally it threatened to overwhelm Spyro as they landed at the gates of Warfang. Almost immediately they were blocked by a thick wall of cheetahs, moles and dragons who were gathered together for some unknown purpose and

"I wonder what is going on?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know but, we have to find the guardians quickly." Spyro said trying to push past a cheetah with blue fur and a wooden staff in his hand.

"Oops pardon me" Cynder said following Spyro into the thick mess of citizens. In the distance they could hear the baritone voice of Terrador the earth guardian speaking.

"Though the war is over we still have much to rebuild and return; and so without further ado it is my honor to welcome back our great leaders; king Ignitus and Queen Lumina." Terrador shouted. Spyro stood in awe as the former guardian of fire came forward and faced the cheering crowd.

"No way Ignitus is alive? I thought for sure he should have been burned to a crisp in the belt of fire." Cynder said as the previous guardian of fire step forward and begin to address the crowd around him. "Unless he found a way to absorb it I mean the belt is made of fire and he is the guardian of fire, who knows."

"Malefor has been defeated and his army of grublins destroyed, but now we are tasked with rebuilding our fair city." Ignitus said as everyone broke into frenzy. Spyro noticed a beautiful dragoness nearby with ruby scales and an emerald underbelly, wing membrane and horns. She wore a smile as Ignitus continued his speech to the people and once he finished she approached him and wrapped her tail around the kings.

"That must be his mate." Cynder whispered to Spyro.

"Well now that the king is finished would the new students for the temple academy please step forward so that we may give you the grand tour of the temple." Terrador shouted.

"That would be our cue," Spyro said and began to make his way towards the temple with Cynder close by. As they got closer to the front everyone grew quiet. The guardians seemed to notice this because their attention was soon drawn to the pair of dragons.

"What is all the commotion abou…?" The Queen trailed off as she stared at the two dragons.

"Well this is a very awkward situation." Cynder muttered.

"I know just keep your cool and don't do anything that will send them into a panic." Spyro muttered out of the side of his mouth. "Remember we are the ones who saved the world so it is unlikely that the king will attack us in front of a crowd like this."

"And you remember that I was once Cynder the terror of the skies who freed Malefor from his prison, so he could easily turn in a second." Cynder whispered in response as they started climbing the stairs towards the king and his mate.

"Ah young dragons it is good to see you again alive." Ignitus said with a wide smile.

"Master Ignitus," Spyro and Cynder said with a bow.

"Oh Spyro my baby thank the ancestors your alright." The queen said pulling Spyro into a bear hug embrace. "I thought when your father took you to the belt of fire that you would die for sure."

"Whoa hang on this purple tub of lard is a prince what is this world coming too." An obnoxious voice shouted as a small ball of light hovered over Spyro's head.

"Look who's talking Sparx; I am not the one that got turned into a lantern by the apes. Not to mention got me nearly crushed by a stone bell back on Munitions Forge." Spyro taunted.

"Hey I don't have to put up with this you know; back on Tall Plains I am the god of the llama people. I am Sparx scourge of the despots and bane to the god of the llama people shrine. But know I had to go with the helpless purple dragon what a bid mistake." Sparx ranted.

"And as usual you talk more than Volteer Sparx. " Cyril chuckled as more students came forward and looked at Spyro and Cynder in amazement. Spyro could not help but feel a little embarrassed as they looked especially a green dragoness who looked at Spyro adoringly. She stopped however after a quick glare from Cynder.

"Well now that everyone is present as the newly instated headmaster of the temple academy let me be the first to welcome you to the temple." Terrador shouted in his usual baritone voice which seemed to unnerve some of the students.

"And what makes you think that you are worthy to be the headmaster of this temple Terrador?" Cyril asked proudly.

"Because amongst the three of you Terrador is the most experienced and wisest and you are to show him respect as the headmaster and leader of the guardians." Ignitus replied lifting an eye ridge at Cyril's question.

"Now if you are finished questioning my authority we will begin the tour of the temple. Come along students and keep up." Terrador shouted as he led the other dragons into the temple.

Spyro and Cynder tried to follow but were cut off by Ignitus, his mate, Volteer, and Cyril. "You will not be following them young dragon. There is something more urgent we must discuss before this day is out."

"Uh alright your maje…I mean dad." Spyro said

"That is good to hear my son." Ignitus said with a smile.

He led the group into the temple's main corridor which spider webbed into many other corridors that lead deeper into the temple. The walls were decorated with mosaic and artifacts that had been found over the years. One mosaic that stood out the most to Spyro was the one of Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx standing victoriously over a creature that was soon recognized as the earth golem they had defeated. The group continued walking two more doors down until they reached a large door with the four elemental symbols.

"Welcome your highness to the grand guardian's chamber of Warfang." Volteer said as the door rolled away to reveal a large round room with the four elemental symbols in it. The room was also had a large pool in the center of it which Spyro recognized as the pool of visions. Three dragons stood around the pool only looking up as the door closed behind the group that had entered.

"Finally master Terrador one more minute with these commoners and I think my head would have exploded." A light blue dragon with white horns and underbelly said rushing forward to greet the newcomers. "And of course you majesties and your highness such an honor it is."

"Oh brother here we go again with Cryo's groveling and boasting." A lime green dragon with black ram horns and a grey underbelly said.

"Both of you be quiet or have you forgotten that we are in the presence of royalty and the hero's that defeated Malefor." A yellowish orange dragon with a blue underbelly, blue horns that were much like Volteers, and blue wing membranes said.

"You be quiet Polaris, and who may I asked died and made you leader? The ice dragon Cryo asked shooting the yellowish orange dragon Polaris a sharp look.

"I did because among the three of you Polaris is more suited for the leader position." Terrador said as he led everyone around the pool of visions.

"Well said Terrador, now the reason we are all here is because as you know with my taking of the throne which means that my apprentice Flame will be taking my place as the fire guardian. Training other dragons will be hard for him so Spyro I want you to help him in any way possible." Ignitus said.

"Good I always like Flame better than some of the other candidates for the fire guardian position." Polaris said.

"By a long shot," Richter snorted in agreement.

The door rolled open and a red dragon with golden horns wing membranes and underbelly entered into the room. "Ah speak of the devil here is Flame now." Cyril said cheerfully.

"Forgive me I did not realize that this room was being used." Flame said with a respectfully bow.

"It is alright Flame in fact I am glad you are here." Ignitus said with a smile. "Now that all the guardians and apprentices are here we need to discuss the damage report for Warfang. Terrador what is the situation?"

"So far many buildings were destroyed during the attack. Most of it came from the earth golem, but some of it was also done by grublins. We also have a search party out checking for some citizens that had gone missing during the battle." Terrador said.

"The city is in one piece your majesty, but it was kept by the loss of many lives." Cyril said glumly.

"At least Malefor is gone though, thanks to Spyro and Cynder we will not be hearing from him for a time" Ignitus said

"Yes try forever Ignitus old boy. Malefor has kicked the bucket permanently and the war is finally over." Cyril said in a sing song voice. "Now we can finally celebrate and who know maybe we will finally find our mates."

"I just hope that Rose is alright." Terrador said

"She is fine I am sure Terrador and we will be able to see them again." Volteer said reassuringly. "They should be here tomorrow afternoon along with the rest of the dragons who went into hiding."

"Do you think my mother will be with them?" Cynder asked.

"No your mother is dead I am afraid." Cyril replied sadly.

"Let me guess I was the one who killed her along with my father." Was all Cynder could managed to say.

"Actually Gaul killed her before they managed to corrupt you." Cyril replied looking away from Cynder and into the pool of visions, "She was dragged to the mountain of Malefor and tortured we do not know if she managed to escape or not."

"But what about my father, Is he still alive, is he alright and does he know I have been freed from Malefor's influence?" Cynder asked

Cyril did not reply, he just slowly approached Cynder until they were both several feet apart. Then before Cynder could make a move Cyril pulled Cynder into a hug and for once in his life began to cry. "Oh Cynder for years I have been worried about you. I thought when Malefor corrupted you that you would be like this forever."

"Daddy," Was all Cynder could sob in return as she buried her head into Cyril's chest.

"I am here princess, daddy is here now." Cyril murmured

"Whoa hold on a second, are you telling me that Cynder the former terror of the skies is actually your daughter." Cryo asked giving his teacher a bewildered look.

"Yes, it is not that surprising except for being the father of the terror of the skies." Terrador said rising an eye ridge at Cryo's bewilderment. "All guardians are required to take mates at some point, and so will you."

"But let us speak no more of Cynder's past. We have all come to the agreement that it was not truly Cynder's doing, but Malefor's." Ignitus said.

"The king is right" Polaris said

"Well now that most of the business need to be taken care of is done, I suggest we return to the temple. It would seem that dinner is almost ready and there will be a great banquet in celebration of the new school year." Terrador said.

"Uh I think I will pass." Cynder said giving a sort of fake smile that Spyro could easily see through. "I am not really that hungry."

"Cynder calm down it will be fine, you are just worrying over nothing." Spyro said with a gentle smile.

"Alright your highness I will come, but I fear that I may cause a little uneasiness to the other students." Cynder replied

"You will be surprised Cynder, not many of them have been able to put two and two together that you and the terror of the skies are the same person." Cyril said happily.

"Let us hope that it remains this way, because one other figure out that they are both the same person. Blood feuds may begin and Cynder will not be safe in this city." Ignitus said looking into the pool of visions which showed the students in the dining hall feasting on endless platters of food.

"We'll hope for the best, and who know maybe some of the victims could find it in their hearts to forgive Cynder for what she did." Terrador said aiming his last sentence towards Polaris.

"I know what it is you ask of me master Terrador, but I cannot do it," Polaris said turning his gaze to Cynder. "You see I have never truly hated Cynder for killing my family. The only person I truly hated for that crime was Malefor. It was he who forced Cynder to do this."

"You don't know how much that means to me Polaris. Thank you." Cynder whispered.

"Well I don't think that my mother and father would have wanted to me to become a killer like Malefor turned you into. Besides killing you would not bring them back, it will only lead me down a path that would eventually turn me into what you use to be." Polaris replied.

"Spoken like a true guardian how fantastic, marvelous. Stupendous uh..Uh…uh." Volteer stammered.

"Well if we are all finished here I suggest that we adjourn and reconvene in the dining hall in several hours." Terrador suggested. "It will be a formal even so you are required to look your best for this."

**Well here is the end of chapter on of LoS: The Dark Dragon. Hope you enjoyed it and please hit the review button. Until the next chapter Polaris out. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro the Dark Dragon Chapter 2

(Guardians' Chamber)

"So Cynder are you ready for this?" Cyril asked as he placed the crystal in the middle of the circle he had drawn with chalk. They were in the guardians chamber preparing to remove the powers Cynder had acquired while serving under Malefor. "You do realize that if this works then you will lose your ability to use the four elements that you acquired from Malefor."

"I don't want them." Cynder said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "The only thing that those powers do is remind me of the horrible things I once did."

"Alright sweetheart if you are sure." Cyril said placing a paw on Cynder's shoulder.

He then stepped out of the larger circle that was drawn around Cynder and began chanting in ancient draconic. Within several minutes the crystal began to glow and a bolt of lightning struck Cynder squarely in the chest. There was no pain only a slight tugging and a warm sense of relief. The process continued for another hour before the crystal finally withdrew the lightning bolt from Cynder.

"Well how do I look daddy?" Cynder asked.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Cyril said with a soft smile and guided Cynder to a mirror. Cynder gasped happily as she stared at her reflection.

"Oh daddy thanks you so much." Cynder yelled and tackled the ice guardian.

""Your welcome my beautiful daughter. Now come dinner is in an hour and I am sure there is a certain prince you will want to impress." Cyril replied with a smile.

X-X

(Several hours later)

Spyro walked into the lavishly decorated feeling both happy and at the same time nervous. Being the purple dragon was easy all he had to do was keep the world in balance, but being a prince and being in front of the eyes of the entire school was enough to give Spyro stage fright. Thankfully however he only had to wear a normal tuxedo tonight instead of the outfit that the moles in the palace insisted that Spyro wear. One question echoed in his mind however, where was Cynder?

"Hello your majesty," A pink dragoness with a heart shaped medallion said as she rubbed herself against Spyro's side.

"Oh uh hi," Spyro said nervously pulling away from the dragoness. She giggled and batted her eyes flirty making Spyro mental groan at the thought of what she wanted.

"You know playing hard to get will only make me want you more." The dragoness said stepping towards Spyro.

"Ember," the familiar voice of Cyril barked. Spyro sighed as the old ice dragon came over.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you master Cyril." Spyro sighed.

"I think I can take a guess seeing the way that Miss Ember was trying to flirt with you. Which I might add is against school rules. "Cyril stated raising an eye ridge at the pink dragoness Ember.

"Hey master Cyril you would not happen to know where Cynder is do you?" Spyro asked.

"Cynder who is she? Have you been cheating on me?" Ember demanded.

"Cynder will be along she just wanted to get ready for tonight." Cyril replied with a large grin.

"Spyro how could you?" Ember asked.

"How could I what we don't even have a relationship so how can you reprimand me like this?" Spyro answered.

"He's right you know, it is one thing if you two were going out but I do believe that Prince Spyro has not shown any interest in you." Cyril chuckled.

"My daddy will hear about this." Ember whined.

"I doubt that will get you any brownie points." A voice said sarcastically. Standing behind Ember was a beautiful dragoness with powder blue scales, emerald green eyes, a snow white underbelly, a pair of wings that looked similar to Cyril's, purple horns, and a long slender blue tail with a scythe at the end of it.

"And who might you be?" Ember asked.

"Cynder," Spyro asked curiously.

"Your highness," Cynder replied with a deep bow.

"So this is Cynder hmm, well little miss ice princess you might be interested to know that Spyro and I are on a nice romantic date." Ember said pressing herself against Spyro.

"Get off me," Spyro grunted as he pushed Ember away. "You need to stop obsessing over me."

"You mean you would choose her over me? How could you?" Ember shouted.

"That is enough out of you Ember. You are starting to make a scene." Terrador said as he approached with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Yes master Terrador." Ember squeaked and ran off.

"Wow I did not know you could be that intimidating." Spyro chuckled.

"Only when I want to be, your father is more intimidating then I am though. You saw a glimpse of it when he found out you was keeping your visions a secret." Terrador replied with a smile.

"So Cynder how did you know…" Spyro trailed off.

"You can thank daddy for this." Cynder giggled.

"Well you know I did kind of like you with black scales, but you know I think you look even sexier like this." Spyro replied with a large smile.

"Oh you highness you are so sweet." Cynder said pecking Spyro on the cheek causing the purple dragon to blush. In the far corner of the room he could see Ember glaring at Cynder venomously.

"Why don't we go grab some dinner?" Spyro said cheerfully.

"You two go on ahead, Terrador and I have to do the welcoming speech for the banquet." Cyril said with a large smile.

"Ok I love you daddy." Cynder replied and hugged the large ice dragon. "Come on we had better hurry before all the good tables are taken."

"Do not worry darling I already have a table reserved for the two of us." Spyro chuckled and lead Cynder towards table covered with a white sheet and decorated with candle light, ginger ale since Spyro and Cynder were not allowed to drink, and fancy china that Ignitus let Spyro use for this occasion.

"Wow this is beautiful." Cynder gasped as she went to take a seat in the large oak chair.

"I'm glad you like it." Spyro replied as he pulled the seat out and pushed it back in as Cynder sat down.

Dinner passed rather too quickly in Spyro's opinion as he and Cynder ate and chatted about random topics. Thankfully Ember did not disturb them again when Spyro took Cynder by the wing and lead her to the dance floor. The musicians began playing slow tune causing the other dragons to join in and begin dancing to the beat.

"Since when can you dance?" Cynder asked as Spyro slowly twirled her in a circle.

"Dad taught me, he did during my original training at the temple so I would be ready when the war was over." Spyro replied with a large smile. For the next several hours they danced until both dragons were exhausted and decided to sit down again.

"Wow that was amazing." Cynder huffed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah you are a great dancer you know." Spyro chuckled.

"Thanks my daddy actually taught me to dance too." Cynder replied.

"May I have your attention please," Cyril said resulting in the entire room to go quiet. "Thank you and welcome to the Warfang School for Dragons. Now with great pleasure let me introduce your teachers and guardians of Warfang and the dragon race: Flame, Cryo, Polaris, and Richter."

The crowd broke into a wild frenzy as the four guardians to be came out and climbed up on stage. Spyro smiled as they each took a bow causing the crowd to break into an even larger frenzy.

"And of course let us not forget our guests of honor prince Spyro and Lady Cynder the hero's of Warfang." Terrador shouted as a beam of light shine on Spyro and Cynder. The pair smiled and bowed earning a large round of applause.

"Oh please why are you cheering for this monster?" Ember shouted over the crowd. "Can't you see she is the terror of the skies, the one that ruined all of our lives and made them a living hell?"

"Ember," Terrador growled.

"Do not Ember me, not this time. She does not deserve your respect all she deserves is death." Ember spat angrily. Gasps and murmuring ran wild in the crowd as all eyes turned on Cynder. "So what do you have to say in your own defense monster? Oh that's right nothing because no matter what you do you can never repair the lives that you ruined. I say we end this monster here and now who is with me?"

"You don't think I know that already Ember." Cynder yelled tears now streaming down her cheeks and forming a puddle on the ground. "You have no idea what it's like to see the faces of those innocent lives being murdered every night. In fact if I did not know any better I would think that you are just humiliating me just to get to Spyro. Well here he is I hope you are proud of yourself Ember."

"Cynder wait," Spyro shouted as Cynder took off into the crowd. Spyro tripped just as he almost reached Cynder. The ice dragoness ran out of the hall and out of sight.

"Good riddance," Ember snorted angrily.

"Shut up," Cyril roared angrily. "Go to the guardian's chamber and stay there until we decide what to do with you."

"Master Cyril I…." Ember began.

"Go" Cyril roared forcing Ember to squeak again and run out of the room with her tail in-between her legs.

"Cynder," Spyro muttered as the image of Cynder crying ran clear in his head. He discreetly left the room as Cyril regained his composure and called everyone's attention back to him. Spyro was so distracted as he walked out of the door that he barely noticed that he ran into another dragon.

"Oh sorry," Spyro muttered.

"Where are you going son?" Ignitus asked curiously.

"Oh hey dad I'm going to find Cynder," Spyro replied.

"Oh no, I do not like the look on your face." Ignitus said as Spyro turned away. "What happened?"

"Cyril and Terrador will be able to tell you. For now I have to find Cynder." Spyro repeated.

"Alright you do what you need to, Cynder's room is the on the fifth floor left wing room number 532." Ignitus said with a large smile.

"Thanks dad," Spyro said then ran towards the stairways. He climbed to the fifth floor and rushed down the left hallway towards Cynder's room. It was not hard to find all Spyro had to do was follow the sound of Cynder's sobbing which seemed to echo down the hall.

"Go away," Cynder shouted as Spyro began to knock on the door.

"Cynder its alright." Spyro said opening the door slightly.

"What about that incident was all right?" Cynder screeched and chucked an nearby vase as Spyro's head. "In case you have not noticed no one wants me here."

"I want you here." Spyro said sheepishly

"I know but you and Polaris are the only ones who do now that everyone knows who I am." Cynder hiccupped. "Please just leave me alone."

"Alright," Spyro sighed and then muttered. "I love you,"

Ignitus smiled as he watched Spyro climbe the staircase undoudtibly towards the dragoness of his dreams. Ever since they first meet each other Spyro and Cynder seemed meant for one another. Ignitus sighed and entered into the room where Volteer was giving the students the overview of the temple rules much to their displeasure. Quietly as possible the king made his way to where Terrador and Cyril were sitting and chatting quietly in deep discussion.

"Good evening, what have I missed?" Ignitus whispered.

"Good evening your majesty and not much besides your son and Cyril's daughter dancing." Terrador said then sighed. "Unfortunately one of the students was not happy about it and tried to get the other students to attack Cynder."

"By the ancestors, who was it Terrador?" Ignitus asked.

"It was Ember my king." Cyril replied

"I should have guessed." Ignitus growled darkly.

"Agreed, that girl has been after Spyro ever since she heard that he was the purple dragon. That kind of hero worship is unhealthy." Terrador snorted.

"Not to mention her ethnic of humiliating other dragons to get what she wants." Cyril growled.

"Speaking of which now that Ember spilled the beans about Cynder we should have someone watch over my daughter in case some of the students decide to become violent." Cyril suggested.

"Is that out of concern for Cynder as a student or as your daughter?" Volteer questioned.

"Either way he is right Cynder should not be left unattended. We know that Ember will do anything to remove Cynder from the scene. She may even try and gather followers to try and take Cynder out of the picture permanently if things escalate too high." Terrador said as he watched Ember eat a fancy meal that was set up for two.

"So it is decided we will have someone watch Cynder for the time being and pray that this will not go any farther than an ambition of Ember's." Ignitus said with a note of finality.

"Did you feel that?" Cyril asked as he suddenly perked up.

"Indeed it felt like something I have not felt in a long time." Ignitus muttered as he felt the power slowly fade away. "If that was what I fear then may the ancestors help us all."

(Ember's POV)

_Well tonight did not go as planned. I had hoped that Spyro would be joining me for dinner and not that mutt Cynder. _Ember thought as she paced around the guardians chamber.

_Well at least one good thing came out of this evening. _ Ember thought with a gleeful giggle. _I have successfully managed to turn the entire temple against Cynder. Now all I need to do is fan the flame a bit more and before you know it Cynder will be running for the hills. However those old fats are going to be a problem. They are too soft and kind for their own good. _

"Well hello their beautiful is this seat taken?" A blood red dragon asked as he walked up to Ember.

"Hardly am I done so just buzz off." Ember sniffed and walked out of the guardians chamber

"Oh come on now sweetheart there is no need to play hard to get." The dragon said with a mock pout.

"Keep trying to woo me and I will have your dragon hood removed am I understood?" Ember asked getting up in the red dragons face to further her point.

"Crystal your ladyship" The red dragon gulped.

"Good" Ember replied and walked out of the chamber.

_Well the night is still young and there is still plenty of time to think up a few plans for getting rid of Cynder permanently. _Ember thought as she walked up the grand staircase. _I will have to be careful though because if the Guardians find out they will have my hide especially master Cyril._

_You should also worry about Spyro my dear. After all he is a traitor to all of Warfang. _A voice whispered.

"Who are you?" Ember demanded.

"Someone who, like you can see the darkness in the traitor Cynder. Spyro too has darkness as well as a lust for power to match it." The voice said as Ember looked around dumbly to find the source of the voice.

"Really how can you say that about my Spyro?" Ember demanded angrily.

"Simple, because he did not destroy Malefor to save your world like everyone says he did. Spyro did it so that he would not have any competition." The voice replied simply.

"I should tell the guardians," Ember said turning back towards the staircase.

"No, the guardians are in on his little secret as well they cannot be trusted." The voice growled angrily.

"Really," asked Ember.

"Yes it is because of them that you cannot see me. They imprisoned me long ago because I tried to stop them from sparking a war with the other nations." The voice said irritably .

"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you." Ember whimpered

"No it is not you my dear it is the wretched guardians. They wronged me and used their war against Malefor to unite all the others under their iron rule. Now their apprentices plan to do the same by starting another war in secret. You must stop them before they succeed." The voice begged.

"How can I do that I am only one dragoness?" Ember asked.

"For now take this power sealed inside of your necklace as a small token of my gratitude and use it to do as much as you can to stop them. The rest is up to you I am afraid for I grow weak." The voice replied then disappeared.

"Well that was weird," Ember muttered and fiddled with her amulet. What caught her eye the most was the faint glow coming from the center of the heart shaped ruby. "I wonder."

Ember let out a sighed and wrapped her paw around the amulet. A sudden chill ran over her body then vanished into thin air. Ember gasped and ran to the mirror in her room. To the pink dragoness's surprise her reflection showed a golden headband wrapped around her brow.

"Wow I have to thank whoever that voice was next time he comes back." Ember said as she admired the headband. "Not to mention all this power. With this I bet I could defeat Cynder in nothing flat. Nothing will stop me from making Spyro mine and mine alone. Not even that black scales witch."

"Ember are you in there?" The baritone voice of Terrador shouted.

"Oh no it's the guardians." Ember whispered as she realized that she was not supposed to leave the chamber until the guardians had decided her punishment.

"Ember open up don't make things worse then they are." Terrador said as he knocked on the door again. Ember scrambled to the window and tried desperately to open it as Terrador jiggled the door knob. There were several seconds of silence then a loud explosion echoed through the room as Ember's door was blasted to splinter.

"Where do you think you are going little missy?" Terrador growled as he grabbed Ember by the tail and pulled her away from the window. "I thought we told you to stay in the guardian's chamber."

"Master Terrador please." Ember begged as she was forced onto her feet and corralled back to the guardians chamber.  
>"Ah good work Terrador where was our young delinquent?" Cyril asked giving Ember a hardened look.<p>

"In her room I do not know how long she was there for." Terrador replied as he took his place beside the other guardians.

"No Ember I believe you know why you are here." Volteer said

"No I do not; I do not know what I did wrong." Ember said sticking her nose up slightly.

"Yes you do, you endangered my daughter by exposing who she was to the entire school." Cyril growled angrily.

"Well she should not have done all the evil deeds that she did." Ember sniffed angrily.

"Shut up," Cyril muttered as for the first time tears were streaming down the ice guardians cheeks. "You have no idea what it was like for her. Or what it was like for me to watch my little girl do all those horrendous things and feel like all of it was your fault."

"Wait how was this your fault?" Ember marveled.

"Doesn't your bliss little brain get it? I am her father I was supposed to protect and raise my little girl not let her get kidnapped by apes and turned into a monster." Cyril shouted angrily.

"Well she still should not have done all the things she did. She could have said no you know." Ember stumbled slightly.

"No she didn't," Cyril countered, "unlike Malefor she did not have a choice to join the dark master. She was forced to do it after being tortured and brainwashed by Malefor's dark powers."

"Unfortunately many of your fellow students are of the same idea as you Ember because they have no idea what Cynder went through to become that monster." That being said as Cyril mentioned before his daughter could possibly be endangered by her fellow students seeking revenge."

"For now she will be protected from them by a personal guard until things have settled down. You on the other hand will be punished for endangering Cynder's life." Terrador said with a scowl.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ember asked trembling slightly.

"Well I was thinking….." Terrador replied with a large grin.

**Well here is the end of Chapter 2 of The Legend of Spyro: The Dark Dragon. Sorry for the long update but many questions still remain unanswered: what is Embers punishment and more importantly who was the voice that Ember talked too. Find out next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Spyro went down to the kitchen even though his stomach felt as though it was about to burst after last night's incident. However that quickly became worse as he sat down with the guardian's apprentices who were all eating happily.

"Hey why is everyone so chipper this morning? Did the guardians announce there will be a test today or something?" Spyro joked as he sat down next to Flame.

"Even worse, Cynder has decided to transfer to a prep school after what happened last night. Apparently Cyril thought that it was too dangerous for Cynder to continue attending here; so Cyril pulled a few strings and had his daughter transferred to Arcania's Academy for Gifted Dragonesses." Flame said as he shoveled some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Oh no," Spyro whispered, "When is she going to leave?"

"That is the thing Spyro, Cynder is already gone." Flame said putting a paw on Spyro's shoulder.

"She…she did not ever say good bye." Spyro whispered sadly.

"I know, but I do not think she had a choice." Polaris answered gloomily.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Spyro murmured dejectedly.

Much to their disgust Ember entered into the cafeteria, however she looked as though she had been attacked by something. Ember stomped up to the table Where Spyro sat and much to the surprise of everyone clawed Polaris's face.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Ember shouted pointing to her wounds. "Well is it?"

"What are you talking about Ember?" Polaris growled angrily.

"Don't lie to me, you attacked me last night. You attacked me for no reason and my daddy will have your head for this." Ember screeched angrily.

"Ember what are you talking about I have not been anywhere near your room." Polaris said raising his voice above Embers. The pink dragon would have none of it and scratched the other side of Polaris's cheek.

"Ember, stop this right now." Cryo said deflecting Embers paw before she could make another incision. "Now why do you think that Polaris attacked you last night?"

"He is the only one who would think to attack me after what happened last night. Why else would he do it?" Ember demanded angrily

"Strange, because; Polaris had left last night for Arcania's academy to deliver a message." He returned not but a few hours ago." Cryo said giving Polaris a suspicious look. Polaris raised an eye ridge in his defense but said nothing.

"So you are saying that Polaris was not here? Then he had an accomplice, one of you most likely." Ember sniffed pointing her nose in the air.

"Well seeing as how we were all here…." Richter stopped midsentence, his whole body began to quiver as though he had been exposed to cold water. Spyro felt it too, as though a cold wind had blown through the entire cafeteria.

"Did you guys feel that?" Flame whispered through his chattering teeth. The lights suddenly extinguished themselves leaving only a dark void around the five dragons.

"There is something here." Polaris muttered cryptically

"Ok you guys you got me now cut it out." Ember said rolling her eyes angrily. Spyro looked at Ember as though she were crazy.

"Ember no one is doing anything." Polaris said softly.

"What in the name of the ancestors is going on here?" The loud voice of Cyril echoed throughout the halls.

The coldness instantly vanished as four large dragons entered into the room. Spyro could have sworn he heard a large whooshing noise as the lights flickered on once more. Terrador and the other guardians were standing in the center of the room. A look of bewilderment graced each of their faces as each guardian searched the room for whatever had caused the strange events that had just occurred.

"What in the name of the ancestors…." Terrador muttered softly.

"It was Polaris and his gang of cronies." Ember shouted shooting Polaris and the other guardian trainees a dirty look. Polaris rolled his eyes angrily in response but said nothing once more. "They also attacked me last night while I was in bed."

"Do you have any proof of this accusation?" Cyril inquired.

"Well who else would attack me?" Ember growled angrily.

"That does not suffice I am afraid Ember. Now I repeat once more, do you have any proof that our apprentices attacked you? If not then I am afraid that they are innocent until proven guilty." Cyril said impatiently.

"Well they did this to me, is that proof enough for you." Ember screeched pointing to one of the wounds with her claws.

"That still does not prove that Polaris or any of the other apprentices are guilty. You could have done that yourself to get some more attention." Cyril sniffed angrily.

"What you don't believe me?" Ember demanded.

"After what happened last night I think not. Not to mention Polaris was not here last night." Cyril pointed out.

"See I told you, Polaris was at Arcania's Academy. He left not long after last night's festivities." Cyro added tensely.

"That is it I am telling my daddy. You mark my words he will make you all pay for this." Ember shouted angrily. With that the pink dragoness stormed out of the cafeteria without as much as a backwards glance.

"You can try Ember, but your father will not get the best of me." Cyril shouted in a tone that made even Polaris shiver in fear "You are the only one is going to pay for humiliating my daughter you selfish…."

"Cyril," Terrador barked angrily. "Need I remind you that you are the guardian of ice? You are supposed to be an example to all the students here in this temple."

"Well how can I not be angry Terrador? First Ember humiliates my daughter in front of the entire school. Now that little pink whelp is accusing our apprentices of this preposterous crime. I think we ought to be furious with that girl." Cyril shouted earning no response from his fellow guardians.

"I understand you have a personal plight against Ember, but you must not let your emotions cloud your judgment Cyril." Terrador growled causing the ice guardians to shrink slightly.

Yes if we let this happen Govenor Blaze would undoubtedly emanate to this temple and demand your apprehension. Not to mention the apprentices as well. That would be most awful…horrible…terrible…" Volteer rambled.

"The point is for now we must keep this under control until we know what attacked Ember. Governor Blaze will be angry without a doubt. However if we are not careful he could try and arrest our apprentices for a crime they did not commit. Or worse he could take over the temple, and you know how that will end." Terrador said resting a paw on top of Cyril's shoulder.

"Fine what do you suggest we do?" Cyril conceded much to Terradors delight.

"For now we should contact the king. This event and the attack on Ember must be pulled under control before Blaze starts another civil war. That is the last thing we need after all that Malefor has done." Terrador said with a long drawn out sigh

The rest of the day went by rather slowly in Spyro's opinion. Teaching the new students how to use their elements for the first time was extremely difficult. The older students were the most difficult to train. During the war the older dragons had little to no time to train their hatchlings.

Most of the students could not use their elements, and those that could were crude at best. However that did not stop them from showing off to some of the females. By lunch time Spyro felt as though he would go insane. Yet the pain did not stop there, after lunch Spyro and the apprentices were forced to appear in the guardian's chamber. Classes were cancelled for the rest of the students; however that only gave Spyro an ominous feeling.

As he entered into the main hallway the sound of shouting could be heard forcing Spyro to wince slightly. Three of the voices Spyro recognized as the guardians'. The fourth however was brand new to Spyro.

"Oh great Governor Blaze is here." Polaris grumbled sarcastically as he and the other apprentices joined Spyro.

"Uh is that someone I should be worried about?" Spyro asked nervously.

"Not unless you supposedly attacked his daughter." Polaris replied as he walked pass Spyro towards the guardians chamber.

Cryo, Richter, and Flame followed though they looked about as miserable as Polaris was. Spyro followed last wincing as the shouting got much louder and violent threats permeated the air. As they reached the door Spyro could have sworn a fight was going to break out.

"Maybe I did not make myself clear Master Cyril, as governor of Warfang I demand that you surrender your apprentices." Governor Blaze shouted so loud that Spyro thought his eardrums would explode.

"And for the last time we are saying no. Your daughter has no proof that our apprentices attacked anyone. If anything your daughter most likely inflicted those wounds on herself. That Ember is dragging our apprentices into this is complete nonsense." Master Cyril roared angrily. The sounds of his clicking talons echoed from inside the chamber.

"You know what you're right, if anyone did this to my sweet Ember. It was that wretched daughter of your Cynder. She had a motive against Ember so it could have been the former queen of darkness. Or maybe she brainwashed one of your apprentices to do it for her." Governor Blaze said. Spyro snorted in anger at the use of Cynders old nickname.

"You dare bring my daughter into this you pompous peacock? Especially after what your daughter did last night. I would have you know that I spent the whole night comforting Cynder and she never left her room." Cyril snorted as Spyro and the others entered into the chamber.

"Not only that, but Malefor would never have considered giving Cynder the ability to brainwash someone." Spyro said his face grim with determination. The only surprise was as he entered Spyro discovered his mother and father were there as well.

"Hello son, how nice to see you so soon." King Ignitus said as he and his mated greeted their son.

"Spyro are you alright I heard about what happened this morning and I was so worried. What if you were hurt? What if that thing got you? Oh I would never be able to forgive myself." Queen Lumina wailed as she threw herself over Spyro.

"Mom it's alright, whatever that thing was in the cafeteria it did not hurt anyone." Spyro said trying his best to comfort his mother.

"Indeed it would appear the entity had no time to do anything. This is quite intriguing, perplexing, mystifying….." Volteer rambled causing Cyril to roll his eyes angrily.

"You know what I think? I think we should get back to the problem at hand. Punishing these hooligans for they did to my poor sweet Ember." Governor Blaze said shooting a venomous look at Polaris and the others.

"How many times is it going to take to get it through your thick head Blaze? They did not attack Ember, and neither did my daughter. You have no proof and quite frankly I am becoming concerned about your behavior of you and your daughter." Cyril said closing the gap between himself and Governor Blaze.

"Well perhaps you would like to tell me why your apprentices were trying to scare my daughter away from the temple then? Or why they attacked my daughter without cause?" Governor Blaze said taking a ready position.

"That is enough from both of you." King Ignitus shouted putting himself in between Cyril and Governor Blaze. "I had several of my guards check Ember's room and there was no sign of forced entry, therefore…."

"Therefore that leaves us with only one likely culprit, Cynder." Governor Blaze growled angrily.

"Did you hear nothing that has been said Governor Blaze? Cyril was with Cynder the whole time. Except for when he was arranging Cynders transfer to Arcania's." Terrador said clicking his talons impatiently.

"See you were not there before then, who is to say Cynder did not do something like attack my daughter or brainwash one of your apprentices." Governor Blaze insisted passionately.

"Oh by the ancestors not this again, look Blaze there was no sign of forced entry in your daughter's room." Terrador answered with a casual roll of his eyes.

"Besides, the ability to brainwash others was something Malefor kept to himself. Cynder told me so herself." Spyro hissed his patience running thin with the repetitive accusations.

"Indeed Malefor would not want to risk such a power being used against him." Terrador added with a gentle nod.

"In order for that to work Cynder would have needed an enormous amount of power….." Governor Blaze began.

"That could have been easily obtained via the spirit gems." Polaris said loudly so that his voice outdid Governor Blaze's. "With enough of them Cynder and Gaul could take over Malefor's mind. Or if that was not possible, use it to create an opening to kill their former ruler/master."

"Indeed, well put young Polaris." Cyril exclaimed happily.

"Fine have it your way, this is not over mark my words. I will avenge my daughter and see you four lot in a cell where you belong." Governor Blaze vowed. With that the governor turned on his heels and left. King Ignitus shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Good riddance to him." Cyril snorted angrily.

"Truly, but this will not be the last we here from that dragon." Terrador admitted with a long and tired sigh.

"What should we do Ignitus, if Governor Blaze should perform his threat, it could mean calamity for the temple. "Volteer rambled as he frantically paced around the room.

"Calm down you old coot, Blaze is not going to do anything. Not without any sort of proof. Now would you please stop pacing?" Cyril bellowed forcing Volteer to cringe slightly. With an affirmative nod Volteer went back to his place and sat down quietly.

"Thank you Cyril, now let us get back to business. We need to know what happened this morning." Ignitus said

"Well it is hard to really tell Ignitus old boy. The room was dark so no one could really see what was happening at the time." Cyril responded.

"Indeed, what about you five? I want to know exactly what happened this morning." King Ignitus said turning to Spyro and the apprentices.

One by one each member of the group gave their story on what had happened. Not much seemed to differ with each story though, Cryo attempted to make himself look tough by saying that he fought against the culprit. That nearly set off another battle between Cyro and Richter forcing the guardians to break up the two rambunctious drakes. Ignitus could only sigh; shaking his head slightly after Polaris finished his account of what had happened.

"This is not what I was hoping for. Instead of answers your stories seem to lead to only more questions." Ignitus said in a defeated tone.

"Well one thing is clear darling, that Ember girl attacked Polaris without cause." Queen Lumina said placing a wing around her mate.

"That is the only thing we seem to know my beloved." Ignitus said returning his mates affection with an affectionate nudge.

"This could not be it, there must be something more. Is there anything you lot may have forgotten?" Cyril asked looking at each of the drakes with a look of desperation.

"I am afraid what we told you are everything we know Master Cyril." Flame said dejectedly.

"Hmm or perhaps the answer is right in front of us." Terrador muttered looking into the pool of visions. "Perhaps we are dealing with a shadow dragon other than Cynder."

"Then again that would come as no surprise. After all look what her parents did to the shadow dragons after….." Cyril trailed off his face drooping sadly. "It would only make sense; we should see how many shadow dragons are currently enrolled in the temple then question them personally."

"That still does not explain how he or she managed to pull off that stunt in the cafeteria. Unless of course; he or she was not working alone." Volteer suggested.

"That is true but for now we should run a background check of every shadow dragon here in the temple. See if any of them have any sort of history with Governor Blaze." Terrador said, and then turned to the apprentices. "Polaris you and the other trainee's keep a close eye one Ember. I want you to contact us if anyone tries to attack her."

"You mean we have to babysit Ember? Oh come on that is the last thing I want to do with my spare time." Cryo whined with a stomp of his paw.

"I know I also want you to watch her behavior and report anything suspicious. We still have not ruled out the possibility that Ember did this to herself. However until we can prove it those accusations are no more than words." Terrador said then turned to Volteer. "Volteer when you are not teaching classes I want to begin work on a way to monitor and record events as they happen."

"I will begin exertion right away Terrador, however it may take me a while to create such a device. What you have entreated is so afar anything we have ever conceived." Volteer rambled as he began to wrack his brain for a solution.

"Well perhaps the moles can help you," Cyril suggested.

"Certainly, and I think it would be best if we try and keep this project and what happened in the cafeteria quiet for the time being." Terrador said glaring at both Cryo and Richter.

Unfortunately that did not happen; by dinner time all the newspapers contained some article about what had happened inside the temple. Even worse many of them sympathized with the governor who repeatedly blamed Cynder and even had a full investigation done. The part that angered Spyro the most was when the ones doing the investigation announced that they had found blood covering Cynders room. Master Cyril was furious, as were the other Guardians, but in the end they were forced to relent or be arrested for helping Cynder.

So it was with great anger that Spyro walked down to the cafeteria where the other students were happily eating dinner and chatting about who knows what. Others were pouring over the evening newspaper with the headline **Cynder Hero or Menace? **

_Oh that is just great,_ Spyro thought angrily, _not only had Ember managed to turn all of the temple against Cynder. Now the whole city is against her._

"Hey Prince Spyro are you feeling alright?" A voice asked snapping Spyro out of his stupor. Spyro turned and saw the voice belonged to Flame who was standing behind him with a look of fear and concern.

"I'm fine," Spyro grunted angrily as he trudged to get his food.

"No you are not," Flame said sharply.

"Yes I am" Spyro snapped as he spun around to face Flame.

"Hey Spyro," Ember called from the other side of the cafeteria.

Spyro snorted a puff of black smoke from his nostrils, but otherwise ignored the pink dragoness. Flame followed close behind silently as Spyro collected his food and moved to a secluded table. Spyro was not surprised however when Ember came over and shoved Flames tray onto the ground.

"Hey," Flame shouted angrily.

"Get lost loser," Ember said pointing her nose in the air.

"No," Flame replied firmly.

"What did you just say to me?" Ember asked shooting Flame a dangerous look.

"You heard me Ember," Flame replied coolly. "Usually I am a really nice guy, but these last few days you have been really pushing my buttons."

"Oh not this again, why do you guy have to be so mean to me? What have I ever done to deserve this?" Ember asked placing a paw against her forehead as though she was distressed.

"Hmm let's think Ember, "Spyro spat angrily causing Ember to shrink slightly, "First you humiliate Cynder in front of the entire school. Then you pretend to be attacked by some unknown assailant and blame it on Cynder and the apprentices. Then lastly you frame Cynder by putting fake blood all over her room and writing in her diary. So you tell me why we are being mean to you."

"Spyro stop" Flame snapped angrily.

"Why should I Flame give me one good reason?" Spyro shouted, but Flame did not budge or even react.

"She is not worth it that's why" Flame replied, deliberately putting himself in between Spyro and Ember. "Look I know what Ember did was wrong and for that I can sympathize, but this is not the way to handle her actions."

"Then what should I do?" Spyro demanded angrily.

"Nothing I have not done anything wrong." Ember huffed pointing her nose in the air. "If anyone is the innocent victim here it's me."

"You, Ember do you even realize how your actions are affecting other?" Flame asked.

"No and I don't care." Ember said as she walked away with humph. Flame could only roll his eyes as the pink dragoness rejoined her friends.

"Look let use handled Ember. That is the only way she is going to stop." Flame said returning his attention to Spyro.

"I don't like this." Spyro snorted angrily.

"No one does Spyro; neither do we want to make things worse than they already are." Flame replied placing a paw on Spyro's shoulder.

Things did get worse however, over the next two days Ember made a point of sharing her tale of woe with anyone who would listen. Even worse was that over those two days several more claw marks had mysteriously appeared on Embers body. This of course was met with the response that it was the doing of Polaris; who was in leagues with Cynder. Governor Blaze encouraged these rumors and passed a decree to have the temple hallways guarded at all times.

"Oh man I do not like these guys." Flame muttered as he passed one of the guards. The guards glared at Spyro and Flame as they passed sending an involuntary chill down Spyro's spine.

"I know if I did not know better I would say the Blaze is up to something." Spyro whispered as they headed down the next hallway. Thankfully the guards there were not as bad as the ones before, but they were quite intimidating.

"Yeah how much do you want to bet he is trying to make sure no one is trying to oppose him?" Flame whispered as they passed the second pair of guards.

"Hey what did you just say?" The guard demanded angrily.

"Oh nothing," flame replied pretending to sound innocent.

"Yeah right, repeat what you said by order of Governor Blaze." The guard growled angrily releasing a puff of black smoke.

"Why Flame did not say anything bad." Spyro said trying to defuse the tension that had formed.

"Then perhaps Flame would like to repeat what he said. For all we know it could have been something to do with killing the governor." The guard said continuing to give Flame an evil glare.

"I said that Governor Blaze has no right to put his snout into our business." Flame shouted drawling the attention of the nearby students. "What is next is he going to have you read our mail next?"

"Flame stop," Spyro said shoving Flame's side.

"That's right listen to your prince, after all the temple belongs to the government not some aristocrats like you're so called guardians." The guard snorted as he returned to his post.

Flame opened his mouth to say something, but with another shove Spyro managed to get the young fire dragon to stop. That did not stop Flame from giving the guard a dirty look though.

"Why did you stop me?" Flame demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

"You were making a scene, remember what you said about not giving more ammunition to Ember and his father?" Spyro whispered as they headed towards the dormitory.

"Oh come on Spyro you heard what they said, the temple belongs to the government that is not true." Flame hissed angrily.

"And you were about to do something that would have gotten yourself killed. Go to the guardians and tell them about this, if anyone will know what to do it is Terrador." Spyro instructed.

"And why should I obey you, you are one of them." Flame hissed angrily.

"Flame what is wrong with you all of a sudden?" Spyro asked.

"My temple is about to be taken by your government that is what is wrong." Flame growled angrily. "And it is clear that you are on the same side as Governor Blaze."

"Are you crazy why would I want control of the temple? I am not the one who sent these guards remember? That was Governor Blaze, he is the real problem." Spyro snarled irritably.

"Or here is a thought; maybe you are trying to trick us into believing that you are the good guy. For all we know this could actually be your fathers scheme." Flame barked furiously his voice echoing though the stairway.

"Fine go to your precious guardians anyway and tell them whatever you want I don't care anymore. Spyro hissed as he shoved passed Flame. "You know maybe Governor Blaze really does have the right idea after all."

Spyro gave Flame no time to respond as the purple dragon climbed the stairway to the third floor corridor. It was not until Spyro was in his room and slammed the door that the young purple dragon gave a loud and angry roar and collapsed onto his bed.

"I cannot believe Flame did that, I mean what is his problem?" Flame growled as he grabbed one of his pillows and threw it against the wall. "I mean all I did was tell him to go to the guardians, but no that little ingrate had to shove it back into my face."

Now was one of the times he wished Sparx was back. The dragonfly would have at least been a good laugh. However he was in the swamp with his mom and dad. Pushing these thoughts aside Spyro decided to send a letter to Cynder instead. In spite of everything she was a really good listener and might be able to give some good advice about what to do.

Grabbing some ink and a piece of parchment Spyro wrote his letter. It was brief but then again what Flame had said about reading everyone's mail did concern Spyro. By sunset he was finished and placed the letter into the floors mailbox.

Upon returning Spyro felt a little better and decided to nap for a while. His dreams were filled with visions of him and Cynder in some romantic getaway alone, a tropical island from the looks of things. The two played for what seemed like hours. Then the dream turned darker, a golem sized Malefor appeared and raked the island apart with his large talons. The dream then changed again, this time Spyro found that he was on a path in a dark foreboding woods. Cynder reappeared again beaconing to him, but as Spyro approached, his beloved Cynder become an old haggard looking dragoness. With a powerful leap the old dragoness attacked clawing and beating Spyro with an almost unnatural strength. Finally the dragoness raised her claw for a killing blow, and as the final stroke fell everything went dark.

Spyro awoke with a jolt, his face and body drenched in sweat. To Spyro's horror his entire body was covered in bruises and claw marks and all of them in the same places where the old dragoness from the dream had scratched him.

"What just happened?" Spyro asked as he looked out to the setting sun.

_Sorry for the long wait this chapter was a real pain to write. Anyway remember to read and review. Polaris out._


End file.
